


Vid: OK

by thingswithwings



Category: Community (TV), Parks and Recreation, a few other secret surprise fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Women Being Awesome, women being bad at things, women being jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Here's the thing about comedy and women characters.
Relationships: April Ludgate & Ann Perkins, April Ludgate & Donna Meagle, Britta Perry & Annie Edison, Donna Meagle & Leslie Knope, Leslie Knope & Ann Perkins, Leslie Knope & April Ludgate, Shirley Bennett & Annie Edison, Shirley Bennett & Britta Perry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Vid: OK

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Holly Conlan's "OK."

**password:** feelok

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?vuz345gjli209jy)

[Download srt subtitles file from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?odedve1f0q9wtj8)

[Link to the lyrics](http://www.songlyrics.com/holly-conlan/ok-lyrics/)


End file.
